pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Return to NYC
Vote for this on Forum:Featured Article! The Problem Phineas and Ferb were sitting in their backyard, thimking of what to do next. They didn't have any Ideas. Isabella walked in the yard. "Hi Phineas, whatcha doing?" she asked. "Oh nothing yet." Phineas said. Suddenly, his phone rang. Phineas picked it up. "Phineas, I need you guys over to my house. Quick, it's an emerency!" Scubadave's voice was on the other end. Phineas hung up. He, Ferb and Isabella ran over to Scubadave's house. Phineas and the others burst through the front door. "What's wrong!" Phineas asked Scubadave. Scubadave ran up to get a remote, pressed a button and stood besides the others. "Check this out, I got I on DVR." Scubadave said. On screen was a woman, a news reporter. "We are here at 42nd Street Grand Central Station. We are at the L train tunnel. We are at the sight of a major accident. A boy of the name- "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asks. "Shhhh. Listen." Scubadave said. "-he has apparently caused a train to come off its track and crash into the platform itself.The authorities are no lookingfor the suspect. Also, sources claim to have found a train that has a huge tear on its exterior, we believe he is also the cause of this. Although officials have identified the criminal, many of his friends and family claim that this is not possible, as the suspect has moved to Danville. We have footage of the suspect." The TV cut to a scene where there was fire on a train platform. A train is seen on a platform with a huge tear on it's side. Then Scubadave (or a look alike) walks out of the flames, fists clenched. The camera is dropped and there is static. Scubadave turns off the TV. "They suspect me as a major criminal." Scubadave said, looking depressed. "Ferb, I know what we are going to do today. We are going to clear Scubadave's name." Phineas said. "Phineas!" Scubadave shouted. "This isn't a game. We don't know how we are going to this." Scubadave said. "Ok, Ok. Meet us back at my house in an hour. Bye." Phineas said. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella walked out. Scubadave's spy watch beeped. "Agent S, we need to have you here, at Agent P's lair." Major Monogram said. "Monogram out." Scubadave slipped into Perry's lair, unseen by Phineas and the others. He lands in a chair. The screen comes on. Monogram shows Scubadave a video, the same one he saw earlier. Then handcuffs pop out of the chair and restrains him. The door opens and Agents come in. Not again, this has got to be considered animal cruelty, ''Scubadave thought as he flipped over and used the chair as a weapon to attack. Scubadave also used his legs to kick and the chair as leverage. Then he rose the chair above him and started spinning wildly, with the chair at chest length, until he had hit all the agents and smashed the chair into the control panel below the screen, springing open the handcuffs. Then he ran over to the wall with gadgets and took a survival pack. He then pressed a button on the side which teleported him to his house leaving a tiny explosive behind, just big enough to destroy the teleportation arms, in case the agency decided to follow him. Scubadave found himself at his house again. His cell phone rang. "Scubadave, come to our house, we are done." Isabella's voice came from the other line. "Phineas and Ferb are packing now." "Ok." Scubadave left his house. He walked over to Phineas' and Ferb's house, when he arrived in the backyard, he saw the airplane that they used to regenerate Phineas' memory. ("Who's that?" and "Who's that?" (Phineas' POV) "Alright, you made it!" Phineas said. "We're done packing now, our parents are visiting our relatives, and Candace is coming. She wants to go shopping there." "Are you sure you want her to come?" Scubadave said. "Of course." Ok then." They loaded the airplane, there was a strange metal box in the back. Phineas and Ferb sat in the Pilot's and Co-Pilot's seats. Isabella and Candace were behind them. Scubadave climed to the last set of seats. "Wait, what about the house?" Scubadave asked. Ferb pressed a button and the house descended into the ground. Phineas pushed the throttle forward and the plane launched into the sky. "Sorry guys, given the time avaliable, Ferb and I weren't able to make the plane as fast as before, so it'll take an hour to make it to JFK Airport in New York." Phineas said. ~Scubadave~ When the plane launched into the sky, I felt a lurch in my stomach. I have never been in a plane so small. To tell you the truth, it was AWESOME! And I have a window seat. I wonder how we were going to get past security in JFK, because last time I remember, security there was tight. I took out a game console and started to play on it. There was nothing else to do until we reached NY. This isn't going to be easy. ~Candace~ I'm pretty tired now. Everyday I try to bust Phineas and Ferb, but they never get caught. If I have signal in NYC, I am so gonna bust them. But, while I'm there, I can find some new clothes and some shoes and makeup... I can just imagine it now ''Mom, they wouldn't listen to me, so I stuck with them to make sure they were safe, ''the perfect excuse. ~Isabella~ I look down and see the cities whiz by bellow us. It's a great view. Only Phineas would be able to do something like this. But, he seems not to notice me...I hope Scubadave is able to bring us together. Oh, how I hope so. *sigh* ~Ferb~ I hear Isabella sigh bahind me, she's probably thinking about Phineas again. I look over at Phineas, wondering when he will stop being so oblivious. Eyes on the sky, Ferb, I tell myself. ~Phineas~ I see Ferb glance over at me. What's on his mind? Anyways being here in the sky with all my friends is great. The blueness of it all, with all the white clouds. But I keep getting this feeling of impending doom... I force it out of my mind and focus on the sky. Wait, I think I see JFK! "Guy's we're coming in for a landing hang on." I told the others. ~Scubadave~ "Warning, please identify yourself, if you do not we will shoot down your aircraft." a voice came over the intercom thing. Well that can't be good. "What should I say?!?" Phineas asked. I saw lasers fly by, narrowly missing the plane. This is not going well, already. I pushed my way through Isabella, Candace,and Ferb. Then I knocked over Phineas. "Hey!" Phineas exclaimed. "Sorry, Phineas, but desperate times call for-" I turn the planes wheel-thing, causing the plane to somersault in the air, dodging lasers, "-desperate measures!" "Do you know how to fly a plane?" Isabella asked. "No Idea." I responded Landing in NYC ~3rd Person~ The plane swerved left and right. Lasers tried hitting the plane, but failed. "Wait, I have know a place we can land." Scubadave yelled. He gave the controls to Phineas. "Hold your fire, we are not landing here!" Scubadave shouted into the microphone. Then, he hit a button marked NITRO. The plane boosted forward. "Why did you do that?" Phineas asked. "I know JFK, they won't stop shooting until the "threat" is completely gone." Scubadave responded. Scubadave lead Phineas to a house with a flat roof. He told Phineas to land there. Scubadave took out his cellphone and called someone. "Hello, Ron, yeah, I need you to open your roof door, it's that there was this thing on the news-, huh, you saw it too? Alright, open the door." Scubadave spoke into the phone. The plane landed and everyone got out. well, more of a crash land because the house was not long enough. "SCUBA ARE YOU NUTS?" a voice yelled. Everyone looked over to a kid in sunglasses. He was wearing green shorts and a brown T-shirt.Under his arms he was carrying a laptop. "Guys, this is my cousin Ron Manchalix." Scubadave said. Ron lead everyone inside. He lead them down a stairs, until he reached a door which he opened and gestured for everyone to go in. Once everyone was inside, he closed the door and locked it. "Welcome to my home!" Ron announced. He led everyone to a room full of computers. He explained that he was hacker and could hack virtually anything. "Cool!" Phineas said. "I think. Hey, does anyone know where we can get some spare parts for our plane?" "I don't have any put you might want to try a automotive junkyard." Ron answered. "But maybe you guy's should modify your plane into maybe a hovercar or something, aplane won't be much help movin in a single city. Oh, and Scubadave, maybe you should stay so I can tell you what I know, then you just tell everyone else. Ok?" "Alright," Scubadave answered as the others left. "We'll be back soon!" Phineas exclaimed. Candace went in another direction when she was out of the door. "Come." Ron started walking into the computer. Ron hit a 20-digit password into a keypad hidden from view. A wall moved, revealing a elevator. Ron stepped in bringing Scubadave with him. The walls closed and Ron pressed a button. The elevator started to descend. "Ron, what's going on?" Scubadave asked. "Wait." Ron responded. The elevator stopped. It openned its doors, Ron and Scubadave stepped out. They were in a room filled with high tech computers chairs and countless other technology. There was a lot of people typing on the computers. There was a large screen in front of the room and a section with various weapons, most likely for defense against enemies. "Well come to the E.F.D., the Empire Forensic Database. This database can hack and retreive information from any computer connected to the internet, and for those which are unnconnected, they have to be in range of our signal receiver." Ron pointed at a large machine with blue lights. "So basically, we can control any computer in this city." "But what is the point of all this." Scubadave asked. "The E.F.D. is part of E.I.H., or the Empire Intelligence Headquarters. We are like the C.I.A for NYC. We have to moniter activity for any threats." Ron answered. "Really, because I-" Scubadave started. "We know you work for the O.W.C.A.," Ron interrupted, he leans in and whispers "to tell you the truth, my agency is a bit jealous of yours, because we were thinking of inviting you here for your information tracking skills, but then you moved." Ron moved over to a computer and clicked on a window. "Scubadave, we have found that the person responsible for this situtation is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. We took a look at your recent assignments and found his plan for the robotic suit you fought. It turned out that it has a back-up system which would activate when near destruction. It would emit a bright light and scan the person who destroyed it and copy their physical profile." "Wow..." Scubadave commented. "I told you, we are the best at what we do, we will research any weaknesses this android might have. And we are trying to to prove to your agency that you are innocent. but they are stubborn, considering how you got into the agency. I got in here because I have great computer skills and I let them build their headquarters under my house. But our agency is not perfect. We recently had a major breach in security, but at least we are now pushing the signal further back, and we believe nothing has been taken." Ron continued. "Alright, find any weakness this android might have, I want to deal with it myself." Scubadave said. "We should go back up, your friends might come back soon." Ron said. "Agreed." Scubadave responded. In Search of Danger As soon as the wall behind Scubadave and Ron closed, Candace burst in. She danced thourgh the living room and stopped in front of Ron full of shopping bags. "Do you have any place where I can tried these on?" Candace asked. "Uhh, yeah, there's a whole bunch of guest rooms right over there." Ron pointed. Candace ran into one of the rooms. "You got a police radio." Scubadave asked Ron. "Yeah." Ron went into the computer room and brought out a radio, which he set to the police station. The radio cracked to life. "*static* armed car robbery on 51st St. and 4th Av. *static*." "Not us." Scubadave said. ~Phineas~ Wow, it's amazing here. There is zero trash here and only spare parts. Me, Ferb and Isabella will have no problem finding extra parts. I took a diagram out of my pocket and opened it up to show the others. "Guys, we need these parts." I told them pointing. As if Ferb needed to be told. But Isabella needs it. It;s to bad she doesn't know how to things like Ferb and I. If she did, she would be able to help us out with our projects. But she has her hands full with the Fireside girls, so I guess it's alright. SIgh. I hope none of us gets hurt. This seems really serious, Scubadave's doppleganger is really a problem. I look over at Isabella. I am really concerned about her. Ferb and I can take of ourselves. Candace won't even involve herself with this. But I could never life with myself if Isabella got hurt. ~Isabella~ Well, even if fighting dopplegangers is not my ideal way to spend the summer, this is still pretty fun. I look over at Phineas, who was digging thourgh a pile of contraptions. I wonder when Scubadave is going to finally bring us together...You know what, he is being really slow in this. He barely does anything about his job anymore! I am going to have to talk to him... ~3rd Person~ Scubadave and Ron were glued to the radio, listening. The door opened and Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella walked in. "We got the parts." Phineas announced. "Great, Ron, do you mind staying here and listening to the police station, then calling me if you hear anything about a boy and destruction?" Scubadave asked. "Can do." Ron responded. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Scubadave walked up several flights of stairs. Isabella stopped, forcing Scubadave to stop. Phineas and Ferb kept going. "What's wrong with you?" Isabella hissed. "What?" Scubadave asked. "Shhhh. Keep your voice down!" Isabella hissed. "What is it?" Scubadave whispered. "You!" Isabella whispered back. "What do you mean 'me'?" Scubadave asked. "You're taking to long!" Isabella hissed. "Too long? Too long in what?!?" Scubadave hissed back. "When I asked you to be my wingman, I thought you would actively try to bring us together." Isabella explained. "WHAT!?!" Scubadave hissed loudly. "SHHH!" Isabella responded. "Do you think it is easy to bring two people together? It is not as simple as you think!" Scubadave hissed. "Well instead of just laying back to see if sparks fly, do something!" Isabella whispered. By this time Scubadave had collected his cool. "Alright Isabella, but be patient, i'll try my best." Scubadave spoke calmly. Isabella calmed down. "Ok, but please just hurry. Go up first, then i'll come up." she said. Scubadave went up the stairs and opened the roof door. Phineas and Ferb were already remodeling the airplane. "Hey where were you?" Phineas asked. "And where's Isabella?" he asked a bit suspisiously. "Oh, she had to get something and I was in the way, and since the stairs are so narrow, I had to move all the way down so she can pass." Scubadave answered. "Oh," Phineas said awkwardly,"Ok." The three of them started to work on the plane. Then Isabella burst in. "Found it!" Isabella said. The four of them worked until their plane was now a hovercraft. "Ain't she a beauty?" Phineas said. "It flies at a max speed of 100 mph!" "Just what we need." Scubadave commented, reaching for his cell phone as it just rung. "Hello?" Scubadave responded. "Ron?...What?....Where?...14st 4 train station?...Alright, thanks, bye." Scubadave spoke into the phone. Scubadave put away the phone and got into the hovercraft. Everyone else followed. "Alright Phineas, take us to 14th Street train station." Scubadave said. Phineas input the coordinates into a GPS and they left. Phineas followed the GPS's direction. Scubadroid ~Scubadave~ I can't shake off that feeling of impending doom. The wind was blowing through my hair. It did not make feel any better, low temperatures usually cool me down. We stopped in front of the station. We ran out of the hovercraft and into the station. The station was completely empty, go figure. I stopped everyone and told them a plan. "I go this way and you guys go the other way, that way you can all distract that doppleganger and then i'll attack him from behind. I can see him through the bar things." Scubadave said. And so everyone did what I suggested. We each went to our own flight stairs and went down the stairs. Then we all saw it. It looked exactly like me. Next to it was a train which was abandoned. "Stop!" Phineas shouted. "What are you?" It turned it's head and looked at Phineas. 'I am the model 'Scubadroid', I was created to destroy those who stand in my way and have defeated my master, who are you to defy me?" the android said in a voice similar to mine but deeper. "You will be stopped!" Phineas shouted. "Is that so?" Scubadroid, then he stuck out his arm and shot darts out of it. The darts hurtled towards Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. Ferb threw himself to the ground and Phineas put himself in front of Isabella. The darts hit both Phineas and Ferb, but Isabella was unharmed. I found a rage boil up inside of me. If only I wasn't so STUPID. I saw what Scubadroid did on the news. Did I really think he would leave people alone? It was unlike any rage I have ever felt before. I shouted at Isabella while I still had a little control over myself. "ISABELLA! Get Phineas and Ferb into that open train! NOW!" I roared at her. Isabella was startled. She dragged the unconcious boys into the train. Scubadroid turned around, suprised and arm up. But I was already there. I felt the rage build up my power. All I could think of was punching through something. I grabbed Scubadroid's arm and punched at the elecron with all my strength. My fist hit the elecron and kept going THOURGH it. I saw his arm come off and circuitry fly everywhere. Scubadroid grabbed me. I still tried to come at him. I was lifted into he air and turned himself around and through me past Isabella. I got up, half-stunned, and threw my self into the train, throwing Scubadroid's arm into the opposite tracks, hoping to buy some time. I checked to see if Isabella was inside train, which she was. So I got into the conducter's section and shut of the brakes, closed the doors, and put the train at full speed. Scubadroid went into the opposite track and got his arm. By that time the train was already moving at full speed. "Isabella, bring Phineas and Ferb here!" I spoke through the train's intercom. Isabella appeared a few minutes later. She dragged Phineas and Ferb in. Scubadroid appeared in front of the windshield. "AHH!" I shouted. "I won't need to kill you, it'll just happen." Scubadroid said, ripping out the brakes and moving the accelerator past the limit and breaking it. The train boosted forward, I realized it was uncontrollable. Scubadroid left. I got out cellphone and called Ron. "Ron, I really need your help." I said. "Sure, what can I do?" Ron's voice came from the other end. "I need you to get to 14th St. Station and take the hovercraft there. Then track my phone to the train we are in." I thought a bit." And bring a inverted strong metal ramp, two harpoon guns, two large heavy duty screws, a piece of metal, and a powerful drill." "Oooooooookaaay, can do. See you in a little bit." Ron said and then hung up. "Isabella!" I said turning around, "Whatever you do, don't remove the darts." I looked and saw three in Ferb and six in Phineas. Half an hour later Ron appeared in the hovercraft, matching the speed of the train, by that time, the train had come to the elevated tracks, it had left the underground. "Ron!" I shouted, "Fly ahead and put that ramp on one of the tracks, so the inverted part will cause the train to flip onto the tracks!" "What?" Isabella shouted, voice high pitched. "But first get us out of here!" I shouted to Ron. Ron flew near us and we took sometime to get into the hovercraft. Once all six of us were in the hovercraft. I told Ron to race ahead. Then I got the metal ramp and placed it on the tracks. As soon as the reached it, it flipped over so its side was on the tracks. There was a lot of grinding and sparks. Below, everyone looked up, panicked and ran away. The train kept moving, but was slowly falling over the side of the track. I quickly used the metal, the screws and the drill to join the two harpoon guns together. Then I shoot both of them at the same time into the bottom of the train and aimed it so that the two harpoons would stay stuck by that piece of metal that joined it together, which would be grinding against the posts stationed next to the tracks. The train eventually slowed down and stopped, laying on it's side. ~Isabella~ I looked at Phineas and Ferb, they were both sweating. I checked their wounds and decided it was snake venom. I looked at Phineas again. Oh Phineas, I started to tear up and I ran my han through his hair. I told Scubadave and Ron that it was snake venom and they decided they needed to get to the hospital. ~Scubadave~ "Ron, get us out of here before the authorities get here." I said. "And see if you can ind medical attention for Phineas and Ferb." Ron swerved to left and we saw an ambulance. Ron went forward and landed on top of it. The ambulence stopped. A man got out and looked up. Then he saw me. "Ahhhh! It's that thing from below! AHHHH!" he yelled running away. "I think he thinks that I'm Scubadroid, my doppleganger." I told the others. "Great, none of us can drive...wait, this ambulence looks really modern. Ron can you hack into it's system and get the coordinates to the nearest hospital." "Can do." Ron answered. Within in a few minutes, Ron was done. He input the coordinates and the hovercraft started to move. "I couldn't get the closest hospital, since this ambulence is registered in Manhattan." Ron said. I was watching our surrondings. Then when we got into Manhattan, I saw something fly past. I looked around and saw Scubadroid fly to the top floor of a modern building. "Stop, Ron! Let me out, I need to take care of Scubadroid." I told Ron, taking out a weapon from the bag I brought with me. Luckily it was still in here. Ron went in low and let me out. I walked to the building I saw Scubadroid fly into. I knew he was on the top floor. New Hope ~Ron~ I worked the controls of the hovercraft I learned how to us by hacking into it's GPS Navigator, that gave me access to its internal control guide. I rushed to the hospital. It was another few minutes before I reached it. I went into the Emergency Room (ER) and got some help. Two men came out with me and took Phineas and Ferb and brought them into the ER. Isabella and I explained what happened to the doctors. Then we both had to wait in the waiting room. Why would Scubadave go to face Scubadroid all by himself? He took a weapon with him, but I don't think it will be enough... ~Scubadave~ I looked up and saw that gray clouds had gathered. I readied my laser blaster. I went inside the building, then I took the stairs to the tenth, the top, floor.That was a lot of steps. When I finally made it to the tenth floor, I got into position and opened the door slowly. Then I saw Scubadroid. I moved at him slowly, then I when I had a clear shot, I fired. The laser traveled to Scubadroid, when it was about to reach him, he turned around and kicked the lase, causing it to bounce toward me. I threw myself out of the way, the laser just missed me. Scubadroid then moved with amazing speed, grabbed me and started walking, dragging me alongside with him. "Did you really think my master would make me vunerable to those attacks?" Scubadroid asked. I didn't respond. "It wouldn't matter, my body is reflective, so it bounced of, but more so, I have infrared vision, I can detect heat such as that." Scubadroid said. "But enough of this, you survived once, so now I will dispose of you myself. Don't worry, it'll be over soon. I can make sure you will perish this way." Scubadroid picked me up and held me in the air. "Goodbye inferior being. I shall destroy your friends after I deal with you and some other nusiences." Scubadroid told me. Scubadroid walked near the windows. I heard the pounding of rain from here. It had started to rain heavily. Then he threw me through the windows, and I started a plunge ten stories down. As everything rushed past me, I thought This is the end''. I kept falling until I hit the roof of a car. Everything blacked out...people say that when you are about to die, you life flashed in front of your eyes. But that didn't happen...why wasn't I dead yet...then I remembered the lyrics to song I liked listening to. Aste si estoy, en la valle, del muerte y dolor... Tu me nunca dejardas, senor... My eyes opened arruptly. I inhaled sharply. I was bruised and cut up. The roof of the car below me was smashed up and the windows were broken. I got up and limped my way to a taxi, taking it to Ron's house. I knew Scubadroid wasn't watching me, because if he was, I would be dead already. I asked to cab to take me to 123 Fake St. (Ron's Address) and I slipped into unconciousness. "Hey Kid! I are you sure you don't need medical attenion, you're pretty bruised and cut up!" I heard. The taxi driver was yelling at me. "Huh," I looked around and saw Ron's house. "Oh, no, here, thanks." I handed the man money, stepped out of the car and into the rain. The rain seeped into my cuts, causing them to sting. I limped over to Ron's front door and rang the bell. I waited a few minutes and realized he wasn't there. I took out my cellphone and leaned against the door. I called Ron, the cellphone kept ringing, but no one answered. I put my cellphone away and collapsed. I pounded the wet ground and groaned. I needed to patch up my cuts and bruises. I couldn't think of anything else to do. Then I remembered Nick, he lived close by. I slowly got myself up. I limped over a few blocks, then I rang Nicks doorbell. I hope he was home. I was already soaking wet. The door opened and Nick stepped out. "Scubadave, what's wrong, you're all messed up." he said. "I know that, let me in." I told him. Nick stepped out of the way and I limped in. Nick put a towel on a couch and I limped over and collapsed there. "How did this happen?" he asked me. "My doppleganger, Scubadroid." I answered. "Oh that thing, I knew it wasn't you, because no human can cause that much destruction alone. You barely have normal human strength﻿." he joked. "Shut it Nick, this is serious. Do you have a first aid kit?" I asked. "Yeah." he responded. Nick went over to a room and brought back a first aid kit. I took it from him and started to treat myself. All of the case-scenario instructions thatcame with it. After fifteen minutes of rubbing alchol and bandages, I was done. "Thanks." I told Nick, handing him the kit. "Can I stay a little longer, so that the rest of my friends can get here to take me to their house?" "Sure." Nick responded. He walked away. I took out my cellphone and called Ron. This time he answered. "Hello?" Ron's voice came from the other end. "Ron, it's me, why didn't you answer the first time I called?" I asked. "My phone was on silent, but I changed it later on. Where are you?" Ron asked. "I am at a friend's house. Can you track me and get me to the hospital you are at?" I asked. "Sure, i'll be right there, Isabella wants to stay with Phineas and Ferb." he said. "See you, soon." he hung up. I put the phone away and fell asleep. ~Isabella~ I looked at Phineas and Ferb. I turned out O was right, it was snake venom. The Firesidegirl handbook showed me all about snake bites and other venomous bite. They had to get treated immediately after they were brought into the hospital. Even now the doctors weren't sure they were going to make it. Ferb had a better chance of surviving, as he was only hit with the darts 3 times. Phineas was hit six times because he threw himself in front of me and didn't throw himself to the ground. I wonder why, he could have taken cover behind the column next to him. But why did he do that? I can't think right now, the sadness is pushing all other thoughts out of my head. I walk over to Phineas, he was sweating. I put my hand on his forehead, his temperature waa high. Oh why did I have to come? I couldn't I have stayed. If I hadn't been here, Phineas could have taken cover behind the column. Right now I feel like a burden to everyone. I don't even know if Phineas was going to make it. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, grateful he had put himself in danger to save me. Maybe one day he will feel the same, but that day might even not even come if...no, I can't thnk of that. I moved away and started to cry. ~Scubadave~ About 15 miutes later, I was awoken by the sound of the doorbell. Nick opened it. Then Ron explained why he was there and Nick let Ron come in. Ron helped me into the hovercraft that was outside. It was still raining hard. Ron flew to the hospital. By now I was beginning to feel sore, I don't know how. Maybe falling ten stories to the ground really knocks the strength out of people. Either way, the muscles on my body started to ache. I was like being in the fooball team all over again. Man, how I always got tackled! About 15 miutes later we made it to the hospitial. It was a long night there. Isabella was crying the whole time that poor girl. But after about two hours, the doctors annouced they would both be ok, because tey identified the snake the venom came from, and they found the antidote. After the Phineas and Ferb had taken the antidotes, they recovered rapidly, and we were allowed to go home. After Ron had gotten the keys and opened his front door, Phineas went back into the hovercraft and brought back the strange metal box I saw at the beginning of this trip. ~3rd Person~ "Why hadn't I remembered this before?" Phineas asked himself. Then he asked Ron, "Do you have a big empty space of land I can use?" "Try the basement." Ron answered. Everyone went downstairs and waited for Phineas' instructions. Phineas went over to the middle of the basement and fit a weird looking key into the metal box, then he went against the wall and told everyone else to do the same. Once everyone was against the wall, Phineas took a remote control out of his pocket and pressed a button. The entire room shook and out from the metal box popped a labratory with lots of different tools and gadgets. "Isabella, go track listen to the police radio for any reports on Scubadroid, he has to be destroyed." Phineas said. Isabella ran upstairs. "I, Ferb, and Scubadave will construct exterior armor for one of us to wear, and go fight Scubadroid. Ron, you will use your laptop and program anything needed for the armor. Lets get started, there is no time to lose!" Isabella stayed upstairs listening to the police station, everyone else put their full effort into constructing the suit. Within an three hours, they were done. "Scubadroid was seen at 52 St. and Lexington!" Isabella told us. "All right, now who's going to go fight Scubadroid?" Phineas asked. He looked from left and right but no one answered. Scubadave then realized something. "I will go." The Final Battle ~3rd Person~ The hovercraft swerved left and right, heading toward where Scubadroid is. Scubadave was dressed in full armor and he had a weapon. The hovercraft stopped, and Scubadave got out. "Good Luck." everyone told him. Then they went to find a safe place to watch. Scubadroid walked the last block. When he turned a corner, he saw a general watching a building, then he spoke into a radio. "Fire the missle in a minute!" the geneal yelled. ~Scubadave~ "Wait, what are you doing?!? That'll be unnecessary destruction!" I yelled at the general. "Like you can do anything about it, now go away, this is a danger zone! I will not let you pass!" the general yelled at me. Then he spoke into the radio, "FIRE!" "No!" I yelled, and kicked the general onto the floor, but it was too late. I used my suit to knockout the general because I knew he would command to shoot me if he reached his radio. Then I heard a high-pitched whistling, and I looked and saw a missle flying toward the building. The missle hit the building and it collapsed, onto many soilders who were nearby. I couldn't move, I couldn't beleive the general let part of his army be buried like that. I heard ambulence ﻿rushing to the scene. There was nothing but fire at the point where the building was. I stood watching it, wondering if Scubadroid really was destroyed. I stood staring for a few minutes. Then I saw something move within the flames. I saw that Scubadroid had done a Nicolae. (Note: I do not own this video, all rights go to the author of the Left Behind series!) This scene takes place after a building has been blown up. As soon as Scbadroid had stepped out, I ran towards him. I came up with a roundhouse kick which he blocked. We started fighting each other using the same moves. "What are you, I threw you down ten floors, how could have you survived?" Scubadroid asked me. Even with the armor, I felt every blow. We were both using the same moves at the exact same time. Then I realized I would not beat him. He did everything I did at the same time, but he has more stamina, as he is a robot! When I finally got tired of fighting, he picked me up and threw me into a pile of rubble nearby. The rubble fell on top of me and I was buried, no strength left to move the armor. This may be the end for everything else, as I am still alive, and hidden, but I was weak. Then, I heard a voice in my head, it said triumphly, You can do all through him who gives you strength... Mi hijo, yo te dara fortoleza y poder, pero tu tienes que contrelar esa ravia tuya... I felt strength flow into me, like I was loaned strength from another being, stronger than anything. I used my borrowed strength to let myself out of the rubble. I stood up. There was a hissing sound, and the armor slipped off of me. It fell to the ground with a thud. You won't need that with my strength. the voice said. Scubadroid looked around and got a angry look on his face. "You are a pest!" he spat. I walked over to him, completely unprotected by the armor, now that it was on the floor. Scubadroid lunged at me. I, acting with the borrowed strength, caught his fist. Scubadroid pulled away and started rapidly punching. I dodged and caught them. Then, once I caught another fist, a feeling of power came over me, and the voice told me how to finish it. I had Scubadroid's fist in my hand, holding it tight, then I punched through that android's chest, square on, no joint or anything for assistance. Then I punched my other fist through, and though I did not know this, the second blow damaged the Scubadroid's power source. Then I picked the android up, now shut down, and threw him into the rubbish. Then I walked out of the arena, and got away from the flames, then when I got next to the hovercraft, my original strength returned to me and I stumbled, exhausted. Later... ~3rd Person~ "Goodbye, guys!" Ron shouted from the rooftop. "Oh, wait, we have to rebuild the plane, fail." Everyone else started working on the plane. Between Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Scubadave, the plane was rebuilt in very little time, as the original plans were still intact. "All right you fail, now you can say your goodbyes." Scubadave told Ron. They stared at each other, then burst out laughing. "Nos vemos primo!" Scubadave said, shoulder bumping Ron. Ron waved goodbye as the plane blasted into the sky, camouflaging into the darkness of the night. Epilogue ~Scubadroid~ My screen kept showing the same thing, over and over again. ALL SYSTEMS DOWN. Every time I try to get out of this rubble it's ALL SYSTEMS DOWN. I fear that I am permanently damaged, and will never fully recover. What was that power that the human "Scubadave" had? It was not his own, that is for sure. Now I see it was not so easy to eliminate my target. But how can I move? All of my systems are down, and with my power core breached, I am rapidly losing power. There was only on thing left to do. I must send my backup to my master. At least I have not failed my primary mission. I uploaded the formulas I have discovered and downloaded from the E.F.D. The solution will take some time to make, but my master will find it well worth it. I emailed the information to my master. It was done over a private network, to stop any intelligence agency from finding out. The message was sent. ALL SYSTEMS SHUTTING DOWN. Vote for this on Forum:Featured Article! Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:POV Story's Category:Rated Articles